


One Sentence: Ronon Dex/Aiden Ford

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: One_Sentence_Only Sets [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, community: one_sentence_only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various single sentences written around Ronon Dex/Aiden Ford. [AU]





	One Sentence: Ronon Dex/Aiden Ford

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choosing A New Path Through The Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648789) by [Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



> This is a set of single sentence written around prompts from the 25/B table at the one_sentence_only community on dreamwidth.
> 
> Also fits into the same AU 'verse as _Choosing A New Path Through The Grey_.

(Addicted) 1. Aiden hadn't expected that of all the things that he would become addicted to in the Pegasus Galaxy that it would be the sound of Ronon's laughter.

(Bitter + Sugar) 2. Ara had told him to be wary of the planet's bitter fruits, but he had surprised when Ronon had handed him one that was sweet instead of bitter.

(Cooking) 3. If anyone had said that he would ever enjoy a homecooked meal from someone who had come from another galaxy, Ronon would have tossed them over a railing and grinned at the mayhem, but he can't think of a better use of his off time to watch Aiden cook in the kitchenette of their private quarters.

(Dragon + Trees + Smoke + Fire) 4. Ronon grunted in amusement as Aiden cursed loudly over the communicator to the rest of the team about the freaking dragon nest that he had accidentally stumbled upon and that the parent dragons were now after as trees shattered into smoke and fire around them.

(Wild + Rebel) 5. Aiden dimly noted the wild look in Ronon's eyes as his partner went after the man of the allied rebels in the area that had gone after him as Ara and Tyre tended to his injury with Solen standing over them.

(Computer + Writing + Office + Door + Shadow) 6. The door of the shadowed office opened, and Aiden looked up from the console that he was writing his latest report on as a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he sighed as he relaxed into Ronon's calm, soothing warmth.

(Lawyer + Tea) 7. Aiden sits at the table with Ronon and Solen lurking behind him, holding a hot cup of tea in front of his lips to hide his smile as another Earth lawyer tries their hand at negotiating boring contracts, and Teyla calm steamrolls through their argument without blinking.

(Shirt + House) 8. There is nothing that Ronon likes more than bashing in the skulls of his enemies than waking up in the mornings to find that Aiden has stolen one of his shirts again as he sleepily wanders through their quarters.

(Poem + Hobby + Knitting) 9. Ronon sat back and watched quietly as the others poked fun at Aiden for his hobby of knitting, as he gently closed a hole in a young girl's dress as her nervous parents watched while reciting odd poems from his home planet.

(Professor + Respect) 10. Aiden dove forward to pull an annoying professor out of harm's way as a native girl hissed angry, unintelligible words at them with a poisoned spear for apparently not respecting their sacred grounds and wished – not for the first time – that Ronon had come with them on this expedition.


End file.
